User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive3
Archive I did it for you~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Talk You're welcome~ I have watched the Inazuma Eleven series. I first liked it but now, I don't like it anymore. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I like the Chrono Stone more than the 2nd season of IE. Maybe, they will do it. Do you want to read a fanfic? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:47, July 27, 2012 (UTC) A fanifc is a story writing by someone. You can find the link on my user page under the heading Accounts, not the youtube one but the another one~. So, what are you doing? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ I am deleting some unused files, right now. There are too much *_* Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reading me fanfic~ There aren't only fanarts. It is all the Unused files on the wiki (Toooo Much *_*) Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he can~. Hey, you birthday is on the 4 August? That is soon! Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) I will wish you when it is your birthday~ I hope that I don't forget it! Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Heheheheh, to find out, read the next chapter when I post it :P Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:49, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. We have spoken a lot. I like it too ^_^. Should I leave a message on your talk page when I post the 2nd chapter of my fanfic? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 13:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Thanks~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Enjoy your meal~ (I forget that you can speak Dutch also~) Hmmmm, I have something with ~. I use it many times XD. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Profile and pictures game Juste, puisque tu parles français également... Je trouve que la présentation de ton profil et du jeu des images est absolument magnifique ! Comment tu fais pour faire ça avec tant de couleurs, des polices différentes de celles habituelles etc ? Pareil pour ta signature xD Torch92 (talk) 16:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually.... Actually, i haven't watched the latest ep to be truthful, i just saw the photos and read the page XD I'm loving Raimei instead of the Neppu version because of their opening songs, hey! I saw in Lordranged7 that you read his fanfic! Does that mean you have a fanfic account? Nishiki really is the funniest charac along with Wandaba! XD Belgium? That's a really far place form my place :( too bad i won't reach the nomination stage... But seriously nice blog. :) do your best to help the wiki! Nevermind what I said earlier, I finished watching some parts of it XD Blog 4 heures pour faire le blog waah... Enfin ça m'étonne pas au final, c'est super bien fait ^^ Dramatic, okay' ! Hâte de pouvoir participer ! Torch92 (talk) 13:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Fireworks! It's nice to see you like to edit in the wiki :) about the op, you could probably hear it from the CS trailer. Some of the users here have fanfic accounts XD you can see my fanfic account on my profile page, the name is Yukimura Hyouga XD and i have 18 stories, though i suggest you read the ones that i just updated though. Even Mizuki has an account! XD just watched some parts of the episode, i was wondering why Wonderbot didn't say it was fireworks again XD what do you think will happen to him now? So.... if you read of all my fanfics...what can you say about it? Is it good? I work on humor more though if you read all XD Actually, my first fanfic is A Dark Wind, Deep and Ten Year After Bets are the ones recently updated, though if you want to laugh out loud, read Switched Personalities :) sure, you can review. Tell me what you think of my humor fics afterwards okay? XD though Deep and A Dark Wind have a more mysterious genre though.... So..... Just wondering, what was the first ep that you watched in the entire series? Profile Page I was looking on your profile page and I saw in the heading my favorites players that you typed Yukimura Hyouga two times~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 10:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for the greeting! :) Inazumaaddixter 08 (talk) 11:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Vote Argh j'oublie tout le temps que je peux voter pour 2 personnes xD Bon, j'édite ça, merci de m'avoir prévenu x) Torch92 (talk) 11:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) >_> Okay, that profile page was shocking... Just left him a message to re-edit it... It took me hours to finish my signature and that picture banner.... This kinda reminds me the old time someone pretended to be me.... That's why i never reply without logging in. Anyways, my first ep was around Season 2 too! It was the episode around in which Axel left the team, and i watched it in english dub at the tv XD season 3 will always be my fav XD how about yours? What was your fav season? Let's talk I am kinda bored so, do you have any topic to talk about~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 18:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) The first episode was Episode 8 of IE. I liked it and I followed it on youtube~ and you? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thos cool boxes... How did you make those boxes in your blog game? HakkeKoshu (talk) 18:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :=D HakkeKoshu (talk) 18:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Fubuki userbox I created it, you can use it with the code . --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Hi SnowyBoy I have just created my new blog named Most Strongest Player Z InazumaSenki. Heres the link http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TsurugiFan16/Most_Strongest_Player_Z_InazumaSenki